Methyl t-butyl ether (MTBE) is a useful additive for gasoline. It is an alternative to lead, has a high octane number, and is miscible with gasoline. MTBE can be manufactured by the etherification of isobutylene with methanol.
Alkylates are valued gasoline blend stocks due to their high octane, low vapor pressure and low sulfur content. They may be produced by reacting isobutane with a C3-C5 olefin in the presence of a strong acid catalyst to produce a C7-C9 isoparaffinic stream that is often referred to as an alkylate stream. Both of these high value gasoline blend stocks may be produced from a C4 olefin feedstock.
There is a need to manufacture MTBE and additional gasoline blend stocks from other feedstocks.